1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp body for fixing a metallic pipe having a relatively small diameter of approximately 20 m/m or under which is arranged as a feed line of fuels, other oils, air, etc. to generally an automobile or a variety of machines and equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
This type of conventional fixing clamp body is constructed such that one end of a band member in the longitudinal direction is shaped as a fitting wall bored with a bolt hole, the other end thereof is provided with a notched circular seizing wall, thus configuring the clamp body. A proper straight pipe portion on the side of the pipe is fixed while being secured with the seizing wall. Alternatively, the fixing clamp body is constructed such that an inner peripheral surface of the seizing wall is brazed to an outer peripheral surface of the pipe, thus effecting the fixation.
In the former arrangement, this type of conventional clamp body presents the following problems. The straight pipe portion of the pipe is fixed by the seizing process. Consequently, positional deviations in the lengthwise and peripheral directions are caused on the side of the pipe; or frictional flaws are produced due to these positional deviations because of excitations of a car body or machine or equipment under a piping condition. This in turn brings about cracks and breakage. An anti-corrosive film plated or coated on an outer peripheral surface of the pipe is exfoliated. The latter arrangement, though the problem of the positional deviation is substantially obviated, presents such problems that the anti-corrosive film processing by plating is inevitably effected on the whole product after brazing, and further cracks and breakage are caused due to a thermal deterioration by heating on the occasion of brazing.